


The Centre Cannot Hold

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Ageing, Double Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac retires, what will the future hold for <i>Sports Night</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Centre Cannot Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble, written: 15 September 2006: no prompt.

Every day it's more of an effort even to wake up, let alone to function. His voice slurs, drags, hitches; his feet are slow, uncertain. His memory's less certain yet, and no-one can pretend any longer that it's only when he's tired.

Dana protests to the very end, but it's all bluster. Underneath, she's listening, learning, soaking up all of Isaac's knowledge and wisdom that she can hold. She hasn't lived half the life he did; she'll never be him. But she will be the best she can. She owes no less to him; to herself. To all of them.

*

After the party is reduced to the jetsam of deflated balloons and trampled streamers, stale peanuts and flat beer, Dan sneaks into what is now what-was-Isaac's-office, sits in what is now Dana's chair. Dana: the Second Coming of _Sports Night_. Casey finds him there, eventually, in the darkness; quietly rests a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Things fall apart," is all Dan says, voice muffled. He reaches blindly upward.

Casey lets their fingers twine together and says nothing; only hopes that Danny, so smart about so many things, is wrong about at least this one.

But his thoughts lack all conviction.

***


End file.
